Largo Diciembre
by Maguiren
Summary: TRADUCCION : autora original en mi perfil y a inicio de cada capitulo Una serie de tragicos eventos llevan a Caroline a apagar su humanidad ADVERTENCIA : gran muerte , violencia grafica, muy oscuro


Que tal , mi nombre es Macarena y les traigo esta espectacular historia de esta talentosa escritora

u/2624997/

ella es la autora original , yo solo me encargo de traducir

espero les guste tanto como a mi

"No puedo. No puedo. Ya basta. No puedo."

El sonido de Elena recitando esas palabras vino a su cabeza y luego se hizo real con su propia voz, las palabras caen de su boca como algo podrido, repugnante, goteando con cada cosa siniestra que jamás había visto. Sin embargo, eran lo único que tenía a que aferrarse.

Pero no fue suficiente. Nada iba a ser suficiente de nuevo. Los colores habían sido arrancados de su mundo y ahora era infinita oscuridad, podrida, arrastrándose con nada más que monstruos, criaturas que se burlaban de la naturaleza de las cosas terribles que hicieron con un destello de humanidad en sus ojos.

Quería vomitar. En algún lugar, de alguna manera en su cabeza una voz singularmente sobria hizo la observación fascinante que en un momento dado cantidades insoportables de odio y el dolor mezclados terminan en una enfermedad abrumadora que transforma el mundo en un nido de carne que comen los gusanos.

Ella se escuchó a sí misma en un intento inútil de exprimir todo esto en las confesiones de impotencia y luego se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Estaba de rodillas en el piso del bosque, llorando y meciéndose en un ritmo irregular. Se abrazaba a sí misma dejando moretones en sus brazos perdiendo el control de su vampiro-fuerza, de rodillas en el suelo del bosque, lloraba y se mecía a un ritmo irregular.

Había madera a su alrededor. Pensó en suicidarse. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

E incluso ahora, después de todo esto, de alguna manera sabía que no lo haría. No había ninguna carga emocional que la llevara a eso y sentía disgusto consigo misma por ello. La voz en su cabeza se echó a reír ante la ironía. Sintió que todo y cada cosa se lleno de agua podrida. Todo lo que era, todo lo que siempre fue disuelto en ácido, verbena líquida - al final, incluso ahora lo único que hizo fue revelar un aparente núcleo indestructible.

No le importaba. Dolor. Se sintió una niña llorosa que ahora se arrastraba y gemía con sus dedos clavándose en el suelo. Era como estar desgarrada, con convulsiones, y tal vez eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía asegurarlo ya que estaba concentrada en el dolor de su interior. Se estaba mirando a sí misma, como si estuviera flotando sobre la versión histérica de ella, que era ahora alguien completamente diferente.

Tal vez era trauma, había leído una vez sobre el.

No podía imaginar ningún modo cómo podría estar bien otra vez. Las cicatrices mentales eran demasiado profundas. Había algo tan roto en ella que la dejaba confundida. ¿Quién era ella? -la niña destrozada en el suelo o la chica viendo? Se sentía como ambas y ninguna al mismo tiempo.

Nada estaba en orden, no tenía el control.

"deberías intentar con apagarlo todo."

Sabía sin duda que si así se diera, terminaría asesinando Elena.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a perder todo lo que fue, todo en lo que se había convertido en el último año, tararía todo a la basura. Ella se caracterizaba por cuidar, una fanática del control que arregla las cosas… pero no hay manera de arreglar esto ahora.

No había nada ni nadie que quedara para arreglar

Ella se rió de nuevo y para su sorpresa, oyó los ruidos ahogados que salían de su boca en lugar de sólo hacer eco en su cabeza. La cordura ya la había abandonado

Había una manera de solucionar este problema, de recuperar el control. Bueno, tal vez no sería exactamente la que ejerce control. Pero, tal vez simplemente no era quien ella pensaba que era. Después de todo - ¿no había encontrado la esencia de lo que era en este momento?

"Tal vez esta es la mejor versión de mí."

Tal vez Elena tenía razón.

"somos iguales; tu disfrutas ser fuerte, eterna y sin miedo."

Tal vez lo eran. Tal vez ella era igual que él, el diablo encarnado, el monstruo que se entregaba a sus pecados, incapaz de mejoramiento.

Tal vez lo había sido todo este tiempo.

Se sentó, temblando y casi anhelando el dolor físico. (Ella nunca había entendido por qué las personas se cortaban, hasta ahora - ¿Por qué no lo intentaba?... Se curaría todos modos, después de todo, ella era inmortal

Buscó el interruptor con toda curiosidad y desesperación. Estaba casi sorprendida de que no pasó mucho tiempo en absoluto. Ahí estaba, casi irreal… se preguntó cómo no pudo notarlo antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo apagó.


End file.
